Blue 2 Black
by passion56321
Summary: Life as a ranger was tough. Flynn wished his life was normal, but the day he laid eyes on Dillon, his dreams came crashing down! Dllion/Flyyn Rated M for various reasons.
1. Carry Me

**_A/N: So, this is my first ever Ranger fic. I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome wholeheartedly. Comments make me all warm and fuzzy-like inside, and also help get chapters up. So, I figured my first ever PR fic would be multi-chaptered instead of a oneshot. Mostly because there aren't many Dillon/Flynn shipper stories out right now, and I was hoping to get the ball rolling. _**

**_Pairing: Dillon/Flynn_**

**_Warnings: BoyxBoy relationship! You have been warned! Dont like? Well, don't read it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ok, so we know I don't own anything, really. Except the plot. That's why it's called Fanfiction people!!!!_**

**_So enjoy! I really hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Blue 2 Black**

**Carry Me**

More than anyone else, it was Flynn who knew how hard being a ranger was. You never really got to do the things you used to be able to do. Normal things, like go out on a date, or just hang out with some friends. Don't get it twisted, there was never a dull moment in Flynn's life, and he welcomed it with open arms. But, there are times; times when he is alone, where he just wishes that his life could be normal. And the day he met Dillon, his wishes and dreams of normalcy had all come crashing down.

* * *

Flynn knew it was hard for Dillon to get used to the idea of being a ranger and all the responsibilities that came with it. But, the man was a hard-ass most times. He pestered and questioned everything they did, everything Dr. K had ordered. If Flynn didn't know any better, he would think Dillon was still a child. But, he definitely knew better than that. Especially after seeing him in the shower, exposing all that was Dillon.

An attraction to another man, wasn't so new to Ranger Blue; but the fact that it was Dillon was a whole other story. This was Dillon he was infatuated with, the man that was part machine, the one who would practically hurt anyone or anything he didn't understand, or that put him at risk to anything. It was Dillon.

Of course he thought that maybe he was throwing out of proportion; maybe Dillon wouldn't mind having another drool after him, as long as Flynn didn't touch. He pondered the imaginable future of becoming friends with the Series Black operator, and hoping to become more. But was all too soon brought back to reality as the signal of yet, another Venjix attack on Corinth, had rang through Rnager headquarters.

As routine, the rangers geared up and headed out.

The fight didn't last very long, they worked as a team. It took them a while to get there, mostly because of Dillon's constant persistence; that he could handle any situation alone. Flynn didn't doubt that one bit, but anything could happen; a possible scenario where he couldn't had left Flynn fighting alongside Dillon. Though, Dillon didn't agree, he let the other help.

Though, in the process Flynn was badly injured and it was left to Dillon to finish off the bots that terrorized the citizens of Corinth. Once that was done, Dillon headed over to Flynn. Leaning over him he asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Escaping ranger form, Dillon had checked Flynn's battle-wounds, and had found that he wasn't alright. He gave him a look and said, "That was a total lie. By the looks of this injury, I bet you can't even walk, and I'll bet the pain is killer too."

"Who died and made you medical expert? Ahh!" He cried out in pain as he said that part, confirming Dillon's first assumptions. Dillon started to carry Flynn. "What're you doin'?"

"Carrying you. What does it look like?" Dillon shot back. He was angry about something, but Flynn wasn't sure as to what it was.

Flynn squirmed under Dillon's hold, "I'm fine, I don' need you to carry me," but to no avail.

"Like hell! Stop complaining and let me help you, after all you did just do the same with me." He looked into his eyes as he said this, and Flynn could no longer argue. "Although, it is your fault you got hurt. If you had left me to deal with them, you'd be just fine right now."

"What, and have you in my place instead? I'd rather not. We rangers need to look after one another. Besides, I don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah...isn't that what we are? Friends?"

"Never saw it that way...never really had a friend before." Dillon answered back.

Flynn smirked, "That you remember...."

Dillon lightly chuckled, "Yeah." Yes, Dillon actually laughed. Well, sort of....

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short! But the other chappies won't be...I hope. So, again I hope you guys/girls like it. Hopefully, I can get chapter 2 up soon, and I hope I get lots of reviews!!!!**

**Ciao!!**

**-**passion


	2. Babysitting Gone Weird!

**_A/N: Hooray for Chapter 2! So, I noticed that a few of you had set this story to your alert list. I am thrilled to know that you liked it that much to put in your alert list, but a review would be nice. Not complaining, just would really like reviews. As a writer, feedback is really important...it helps to improve the story that is being written and thus still in progress. Even two words would be appreciated, you could PM me, or even email your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I promised longer chapters, and I promise the next one will be a lot longer._**

**_Pairing: Dillon/Flynn_**

**_Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill!!!!_**

**_No warnings!_**

* * *

**Blue 2 Black**

**Babysitting Gone Weird!**

**DILLON'S POV**

After I carried Flynn back to the ranger base, we found that he would be back to fighting the evils of Venjix in a couple of months. Flynn was a valuable asset to the ranger team, especially since they needed him to power up the megazord. Fortunately, Dr. K has already solved

that particular problem. If need be, which hey were all sure there would definitely be one, Dr. K could control the blue lion zord from ranger ops.

Over the next few months, Venjix hadn't made too many attempts on taking over Corinth city. So, it was quiet for the most part. They didn't need the whole team to take care of things out there on the battlefield and Dr. K had insisted that this be the opportune moment for Ziggy to train in actual battle. Since, most of the monsters were weak in comparison to the others. Me? I was on Standby, stuck and ranger headquarters, with none other than Ranger Blue.

As the rest of the team was out destroying Venjix robots, Flynn and I were left alone. I was there as his babysitter. Never really had to do much, Flynn was an excellent patient, never exerted himself too much and stuck with Dr. K's exact orders.

Flynn was like that. I didn't know much about the blue ranger, but I knew enough to know that he followed orders to the dot. And, always did as he was asked, hardly ever putting up a fuss; maybe a snide comment here or there, but always did so. An admirable quality, for the most part; I could definitely learn a thing or two from the Scotsman.

As his caretaker, it was my job to make certain that Flynn took his medication. This was the time that he and I made small talk.

"You know, you make an excellent mom." Yes, he usually made comments like that, he liked to tease. I think he just wanted to see how I reacted to his snide, mostly sarcastic comments.

I shot a death glare in his general direction before going back to pull out the rest of his meds.

"Really...?" He just nodded his head, "Well, in that case, you make a very unappreciative child. Now take these!" I ordered.

Lightly chuckling, and somewhat resistant, he popped the pills into his mouth and drank a cup full of water.

"You don't like taking medicine do ya'?" I asked him.

"Nah! Not really, no."

"Why?" I asked again, hoping to not sound too desperate to know why. I don't know what it was, but I have all of a sudden been having the urge to know more about him. To get to know him better; this odd sensation was all so new to me. I couldn't fight it if I wanted to, it was like there was this unknown force controlling what I did around him, and the way I talked to him. I wasn't liking it, but then again, I wasn't totally against the idea. For...whatever reason that may be.

He gave quizzical look before answering, "Very bad experience, mate."

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at that last part. Who says 'mate'?

"Oi! Wha' is so damn funny? Ahhh!" he cried in pain.

A shock of worry flowed through my entire being, as I checked him. What was wrong with me? This feeling is taking control of everything I do, I might have to ask Dr. K. It might be related to my upgrades. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Ribs."

That was all he said, and that was all it took him to say before my hands were all over, rubbing in all the right places. At first, he shivered, no doubt from my ice cold fingertips, then he relaxed as my hands rubbed, moved and eased his pain away. He then relaxed, and let me continue. He tired breathing, but was cut off by a very annoying cough.

He said, "It's kind of hard to breathe."

Oddly enough, I knew the exact spot that would be the remedy to his dilemma, and instantly got to work at making him feel better. Moments later, he silently breathed in, and then out; signaling to me that it worked.

Then, that was when it happened; I looked into those eyes, and that was it, I instantly found my face and his closing in on each other's space.

Our lips met, and brand new sensation had coursed through my body.

Definitely not the upgrades!

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know...it's in Dillon's POV and the summary and the first chapter led you to believe it was only going to be in Flynn's POV, but it just sort of came out that way, and I kind of wanted to get Dillon's feelings through. It's so much more fun when you get both sides of the story. PLZ R&R!!! I'm begging!_**

**_-passion_**


	3. Danger Walk

**A/N: Woot! Another update! I would like to take this time to thank all of you whom has left such great reviews! I absolutely loved it! I wrote this whole entire chapter on my phone, thank god for word documents to go. I would have died if I wasn't able to write my thoughts down. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Dillon/Flynn**

**Disclaimer: Please...pfft!**

**Warnings!: Sexual Content!!!!!!! I know, this early in the story. Thank you, thank you. No applauses please! haha just kidding.**

* * *

**Blue 2 Black**

**Danger Walk**

**FLYNN'S POV**

I looked into those eyes; the eyes that had scared my dreams away, and brought entirely new ones to fruition.

As our faces closed in on themselves, my mind was left to wonder exactly what was going on.

But, as soon as his surprisingly soft lips had even grazed my own, the door to the garage had opened, signaling that we were no longer alone, and all too soon, the contact was lost.

Just as soon as the smallest interaction was lost, so was Dillon; the object of my most deepest of affections. He disappeared into one of the other rooms, leaving me alone to think to myself.

The rest of the team came into the garage full of life, excited about their recent triumph.

It saddened me to know that my team hadn't needed me; I liked to be needed. I wasn't really the idea of not being needed, but of not having a purpose.

"Have you taken the necessary medication at all today?" Dr. K had asked me directly.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, because I don't like doing your job for you. And it would be a whole lot easier on all of us if I had you two out there helping." It sounded like she was going to give another lecture.

But, to my relief, I was wrong. "Where is Dillon?"

I hadn't a clue to be truthful, so I shrugged an answer.

She raised an eyebrow, as if that wasn't the answer that she wanted. She disappeared into her lab; no doubt to invent a device that would be able to keep tabs on Dillon.

I chuckled lightly to myself at that thought.

Summer had noticed and asked, "What is so funny, Flynn?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing...." I answered back staring into nothing.

* * *

The next day was a normal day; no attack on the city, yet.

I needed to get out of this place though. Most importantly, I needed to talk with Dillon about the day before; so, I came up with a plan to get him to take a walk with me.

Or, rather him, take me for a walk, or supervise. Because the other one made me sound like a dog.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a plan; it was more like me asking him if he wanted to take a walk with me.

Surprisingly enough, he agreed. I thought for sure, I would have had to beg; and I would have too.

We walked and walked and walked. Before I knew it, we were no longer near the actual city itself.

More like in a secluded wood clearing.

We had walked a long, neither on of us saying a word. Probably because we were afraid to talk of the previous day.

"If we're not going to talk, why did you bring me all the way out here?" he asked bitterly.

Ahh fuck it! "'Cause I wanted to do this." I closed the space between our two bodies and crashed my lips into his.

My mind and my body went crazy! I couldn't think straight, no pun intended; all I could do was feel. That's exactly what I did.

We were kissing. Yes! he's letting me! He grasped onto my head as if he was holding on for dear.

I felt his body go limp. I caught him before he fell, and deepened the best kiss of my life. My tongue danced on his lips begging for entry. He let them in.

I let my hands travel from the hem of his black shirt up the rest of his masculine body. They traced his perfect abs, and had their way with his nipples.

We each sighed a moan through the heated kiss.

At least he was liking it. I'll admit, I was surprised that he was so willing. But I wasn't complaining.

He reached down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. He had stopped to stare at my bare, naked chest.

The thought that ran through my head, "Was he sure he wanted to do this?" As if he had read my mind, he spoke two words that made me melt.

"Yes, definitely."

**DILLON'S POV**

I wasn't expecting what Flynn had done next, I ask a question like the rudest person ever and I get rewarded for it.

He was confusing, but so were all the other things in my life right now. You know, with the whole amnesia thing.

This may sound confusing to you, but Flynn may be the most confusing in my life, but he was also the thing that made the most sense.

As the kiss grew more heated, more erotic, I couldn't help but feel at home. For the first time that I could remember, literally, I felt home. That was all I needed.

I removed his shirt and basked in the naked torso of my beautiful teammate. I stared into his eyes; they looked quizzical and scared. My heart sank.

He must have been wondering if this was what I really wanted.

I spoke only two words. "Yes, definitely."

And once again the space between us closed, and before I knew it my shirt was also gone.

Pants were beginning to be unbuckled and a worried thought came to mind.

Were we really going to do this here? Fornicate in this place? Did I just say 'fornicate'? Damn upgrades!

Flynn began to kiss my neck and I threw my head back. God, he had the mouth of an angel.

Leaving a trail of kisses in his wake as he traveled down my body, he left me in pure bliss.

He went lower and found the spot that would send to me to heaven. That was when he took me whole; my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I just about died.

"Yes, definitely ."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I know, I'm evil...sorry! So I really hoped you like it. I had a lot of fun writing this, it was interesting. Only my second attempt at writing a semi-sex/love scene. I think it turned out pretty good. Now, I really need reviews for this chapter. So that I can know if I should continue writing more of these, or just kind of skip them all together.**

**I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers! Thank you, and here is a reply to you!**

**griffin blackwood: You left two! I love you! I love this pairing too! And I totally agree with you on the hawt thing. hehe lmfao!**

**SkyTate20: Thank you! I hope you liked this one.**

**monchy08: I "UPDATED SOON!" I hope this was soon enough for you. hehe lol **

**blackrabbit83: OMj! Don't even get me started on your comments. Thank you so much, it really helped me to finish this chapter.**

**ciao!**

**-passion**

* * *


	4. Whirlwind Control

**A/N: So yay! Another Chappie! I know, it's short, but thats the way it came out. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and it will definately be in Flynn's POV.**

**WARNING: There is none...you should have checked the last 3 warnings by now.**

**

* * *

**

**Blue 2 Black**

**Whirlwind Control**

**DILLON'S POV**

"Well, that was fun, eh." Flynn commented as he set to re-clothe himself. I did the same.

I flashed a grin at him, letting him know I agreed. Yes, I do occasuionally smile, at least I think I do.

Anyway, the sound of my morpher alerted startled me and I pressed the button to listen in; Flynn just stared at it.

"Series black, we need you." It was the voice of Scott.

"But what about Flynn?" Flynn grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Dr K. can take care of him for now. Just get down her, we nee--" and he was cut off. I looked to Flynn.

"You should go" was all he said. I shot a glance of worry towards the wound on his torso.

I raised my brow, questioning his command. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll be fine."

I nodded and headed out to help the others, but not before giving Flynn one more kiss. Just to let him know that we would continue this later.

* * *

I was just in time to save them from eternal peril. I hated being the hero. It was just not me. Don't get me wrong, I liked helping people, I just didn't want to do it wearing the suit.

Yeah, the powers were amazingly awesome, but the bright colors and the overall design, could have been better.

But, you'll never catch me telling that to Dr. K. Especially when I made the mistake of calling the material spandex. I shuddered at the thought.

"What took you so long, Dillon? We were almost fried out there!" screamed Scott.

That baby was whining that he was beaten and I had to come and save the day, yet again.

"What I do on my own time, is none of your bsuinees!" I shot back.

"LIke hell it is. I lead this team, and you are on this team! You have to follow my orders!"

"Hmph! I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Flynn appeared from the ranger room sometime bewteen that, confused as to what was going on.

"Well, if that's how its going to be; hand over the series black morpher. You're off the team!"

That was when Summer and Flyyn had both said, "What!?"

"Fine! Good luck trying to find someone to take over for me!" I said I as ripped the morpher off my wrist and stromed off; but, not before seeing the hurt in Flynn's eyes.

I would be back. They may be able to keep me from morphing, but they can't forbid me from seeing him. They were welcome to try!

I made it outside and was about to jump into my car, but just then Summer apeared. No doubt to try and stop me. That, or maybe she just wanted to spill her heart out to me to stop me from leaving. As if I would stay for her.

"Dillon, wait. You can't leave."

"And why not? I can do whatever I want to do" I protested a little grotesquely, but I didn't care, not for her sake anyway.

"Because...I--" she tried to say it, but I stopped her.

"You what? You love me, or you care about me? Sorry Summer, but I don't like you like that."

There was hurt in her eyes, tears ran down her face, and she walked away in disgrace. I got in my car and sped off, knowing that I would never be a ranger again.

They said I didn't have to be a ranger anymore, but they never said I coulnt help. And I was going to help, help Flynn. I would be there to protect him, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: WOw! It's ok, don't worry, Dillon will be back in the next chapter. As a ranger, not too sure, I might change that up. Still in progress.... I don't really have much planned out, I kind of write the story as I write the chapters. I hope you guys liked it, and hope you will like the next one.**

**Review Responses:**

**griffin blackwood: I love review whores! Me and you are going to get along great! lol. I'm a bit of a review whore myself. Well, I try to. Is that a good thing? _**

**monchy08: You got your wish! Yay! I really do hope that you are happy with it.**

**SkyTate20: Thank you so much! I love Dillon/Flynn too!! We should come up with a name for them Fillon? Just a suggestion.**

**Makia Durron: Ooooooh! You really thought it was yummy? ^_^ *_* I just might have to make more of those! Your comment made feel really good. I wasn't feeling good that day, emotionally.**

**Kos-Mos607: I really do hope that there are more of Fillon? too!**

**Magichalo: Hopefully, you won't have to wait very long.**

**ciao!**

**-passion**


	5. Hold Me and Don't Let Go

**A/N: A bit of FLUFF!!! hooraH! It has been such a long time since I updated. I'm so sorry about that...it's just that school and Graduation is near. It's all very exciting! and tiring at the same time. I know I promised longer chapters, but I have been really busy, so I really only have time for this small chapter. I hope you like it....**

**Blue 2 Black**

**Hold Me and Don't Let Go**

**FLYNN'S POV**

After Dillon had left, I tried my best to calm Scott down, or at least give a taste of what I was thinking. "Why did you do that, Scott? Dillon was pretty valuable to the team, and our cause."

"Because he didn't play by _my _rule. He wasn't a team player, and it was because of him that the team had almost lost out there. We almost died Flynn!"

I blinked once, "But you didn't. And so what if you almost died!" I half screamed that last part. "We nearly die every single day, ever since we took on the role as Power Rangers. You knew of the risks when you accepted the responsibility and the power of the red ranger. We all joined for different reasons. None of us joined because of you; none of us did this to please their father, or because it was what their dead brother would have done. Grow up Scott! If you can't accept the fact that you might die at any moment, maybe _you _shouldn't be here."

I walked off after that, not giving him a chance to answer or even to comment back. I was pissed at him for making Dillon leave, for professional and personal reasons alike.

I wanted to see him, I wanted to know what he was thinking this very moment. Mostly, I wanted to know if he still wanted me. I know it's a bit early, but before I knew it, I was in love with the former series black operator; I was in love with Dillon.

Suddenly, my mind was filled with images of a future that I could have with Dillon.

A future where we no longer had to worry about anything related to Venjix. A future that was peaceful, a place where I would be happy; where we would be happy together.

I haven't been happy since the Venjix takeover. Everything I held dear had been taken from me; I was all alone now. That was partly the reason why I became Ranger Blue. I wanted to wipe out Venjix, and rectify the past. I didn't want to feel empty anymore...I was sick of it. Dillon has been the first thing in a long time that has warmed my crude, but humble heart.

The next day, I woke up and got dressed. I snook out of the base and went for a quiet walk on my own.

I had to think, and walking had always been able to help me do just that.

I didn't know how long I had been walking for, or even how far I had gotten. I looked up from my deep thinking and saw that the sun was way up in the sky by now.

It was then, that I had noticed where I was. It was the same place that Dillon and I had been the day before. My mind flushed with images of memories. It brought a weak smile to my lips; at least I had that. That, in itself was worth it all, however long the interaction was.

The tree, where Dillon and I had been just the other day, had come into my line of sight. I waded my way to the tree, to reminisce of time that I was with him. I put my hand to the trunk of the beastly thing, I closed my eyes and remembered the moment that would forever be imprinted in my memory of the day before had brought a smile to my lips. All of a sudden, the world around me went pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing.

I could feel warm, rough but soft hands covering my face, preventing my sight. There was a familiar smell to the hands that blocked my vision; it was as if I knew the hands all too well. Like I knew my peculiar sight-blocker.

I was struggling, going through my memories to see if I could find out who this was, when they had spoken soft, velvety words into my ear. "Guess who?"

I shivered. There was only one person that I knew that could do something like that to me. "Dillon" I said. I didn't even wait for him to remove his hands from my face; I turned to face him and embraced him with all my might. Too afraid to let go. Too afraid to let him slip away again. This had better not be a dream, and if it was I would hold onto him forever to avoid the loss of the one that I loved more than anything.

He held onto me the same as I did him.

I whispered soft words to him, as if asking him to never let the dream die, "Hold me and never let go...."

I could the breathes he took as he processed my words. And then he whispered, "Never."

We had stayed in that position, for what felt like years. When we finally parted our bodies, I felt like a part of me was missing. But, I knew that it wouldn't that way for very long. I smiled to myself, as my mind instinctively went to dirty thoughts. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Dillon raised a brow and pursed his lips in confusion. I smiled even more. "Nothing," was all I had said.

Together, we held onto each other, almost afraid to let go. To end the eternal dream that had surrounded us. To never let go of this perfect moment; it would forever be imprinted in our memories. No matter what happened...we would always have this. No matter what....

* * *

**A/N: So, that concludes chapter 5...I really hope that you enjoyed it. I will try my hardest to make the next chappie much longer.**

**ty very much to all that reviewed! I got so many, I didn't know what to do with myself. lmfao!**

**-ciao!**

**passion56321**

* * *


	6. THIS CAN'T BE THE END?

**_A/N: Yes, you do have permission to mentally slaughter me for updating so late. I'm sorry, I would like to say that I was busy, and that was that, that was the reason for such a very short, different, and confusing last chapter. Don't freak out that this is the last chapter, there WILL be a longer sequel that I WILL finish even if it kills my fingers. I have no idea what to call it though...I am so open to suggestions. You're probably going to hate me for such a crappy update, but its like 4 o'clock in the morning here, and I couldnt sleep, so i wrote this crap. I know you guys probably wont like it too much...Im not exactly proud of it, myself. But, as i said there will be a sequel that will be better than what I am giving you know. This last chapter sort of just starts the basic plot of the next story. I was going to put in a full SMUT scene, but it wouldn't have fit at all, so be warned...the first chapter of the next story will have a sex scene in it! hooray for all of you who are looking forward to that. Anyway...read this for kind of a sneak preview of the next story. So this is not the last chapter, the last chapter was Ch. 5, I guess, and this is a preview. now im ranting...just read and look forward to the next installment of mai Blue2Black series. maybe ill just make it a series?_**

* * *

**Blue2Black**

**THIS CAN'T BE THE END**

After everything was sorted out at Ranger base...apologies said and accepted, half-heartedly, there was no hiding at any longer. They told the rest of the team that they were together, and that they loved each other.

Summer had taken pretty badly, she wouldn't look at either of us, and walked away. Scott had followed closely behind. Dillon had guessed that was the reason why Scott disliked, and mistreated him so much. The person he loved, was infatuated with someone else. Who knew?

Ziggy was more than supportive, more than that, he was exasperated. Flynn didn't think it was normal. Then again, it was Ziggy. Nothing about him is normal at all.

Dr. K could have cared less, she took the news extremely well. The both of them were at a loss for words. Maybe it was because the morphers' were attached to them, and nobody else would ever be able to use them, or maybe it was because she was so open-minded.

They brushed the thoughts off for later usage. Throughout the whole ordeal, they had not once let go of each other's hand. Holding on for dear life, as if their lives were suddenly going to end.

It didn't; and for that, they were thankful to whomever was in charge of intergalactic cosmic affairs. They would have to thank them one day.

Over time,it had begun to return to normal. Summer was talking to them again, and seemed to return Scott's feelings towards her.

Even Dr. K had lightened on her idiot jokes towards Ziggy, and seemed to almost warm up to him, as a friend...or maybe more. It was too soon to tell, especially with Dr. K.

The lovers had went about their normal days. Defeating Venjix's army to a daily pulp, and rewarding themselves afterwards with actions too hot for children. Oh, how dirty they could get.

Flynn could make Dillon feel so good, with his hands, his touch, his mouth, his entire body touching his, a molecule of Flynn contacting Dillon's could send shocks down his spine.

He had hoped it wasn't the Venjix virus running through his body. He was certain it wasn't, but he had an uneasy feeling.

Months had passed, and it seemed like Venjix was getting weaker. Each battle fought seemed to be easier and easier.

It has been days since a Venjix attempt on the city of Corinth. They couldn't have defeated Venjix already. It was too soon. The days were quiet...too quiet. It was the calm before the storm. They were just getting started...this can't be the end.

* * *

**_A/N: yeah, I know your disappointed in it, so am i. But, I would still like hear what you guys have to say...good and bad. I hope you all come back for the next story! Again im sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_passion_**


End file.
